Awakened
by swallowedminds
Summary: A really old prompt fill from castlefanficprompts. Beckett takes Castle bowling after Undead Again. Three Shot.
1. Chapter 1

_First things first. THANK YOU NIC AND AMY from the bottom of my heart. You two are my beautiful balls of sunshine. Amy, you've spent hours upon hours pouring over this for me, editing it two, three, four times for me and never complaining ;) and Nic. Despite your busy schedule you found some time to look over this for me. This fic wouldn't be what it is without you both. Thank you :) xoxo_

 _Dedicated to my beautiful friend, Alex. For everything you've done, for putting up with me, for making me laugh. You're an amazing friend and may we have another great year together (heart eyes emoji) Love you :)_

 _Takes place during Undead Again. The missing scene between the precinct and the arrest at the parking structure._

* * *

"Still waiting on that proof of yours."

Kate huffs. This guy is such a dick. She can't wait to see him behind bars full time.

Beckett glances behind her at Castle, the imperceptible all systems go call told through just the flick of her eyes. It's reassuring to know that they haven't lost that, that despite whatever has shifted between them these past few weeks hasn't killed the them in well... them. She's not sure what has been going on with Castle these past few weeks. This morning when she called to tell him the location of the crime scene she realized she needed to get to the bottom of it herself. That maybe it's time for her to be the one to push.

He promised her _always_ over a year ago. It's too late to back out of that promise now.

But now it feels like he's back, like whatever pulled him away from her those few weeks ago is no longer an issue, or rather, is one he's willing to hold off pushing for just a bit longer. This entire case Castle has been more himself, funny and participating. Not just stopping by (maybe) but then heading right back out for a scandalous liaison with some blonde bimbo who she's sure is only with him for his money. She understands somewhat after the conversation they had after they talked to Kyle in the hospital. He's upset with her, hurt because she hasn't made it clear how she feels about him or what exactly they're waiting for. Whatever happened she forgives him, whatever it was that tore him away from her, she forgives him.

It doesn't matter anymore because all she can think of is-will he forgive her?

Kate catches herself getting lost in thought and clears her throat. She needs to stay on task.

They have to appeal to Tom's baser instinct here – preservation of self – to get him to confess to drugging Kyle. This is their one play.

Castle may never admit it, but he's got acting in his genes. Beckett's sure that if Martha knew how well Castle's selling this, she'd be proud.

"Detective Esposito, please process Mr. Williams out," she begins, trying to keep a straight face. Tom is playing right into their game and she can't blow their cover. "And then after that you are on your own," she says, staring Tom dead in the eyes. She feels Castle hovering behind her, maybe subtly signaling for Esposito to take him away. They watch him walk off together, a slight skip in his step while he shakes his head.

"That guy is such a douche," Castle mutters, and the chuckle she gives is terse. He's much worse than that.

"Come on, we better go." Esposito gives her a nod, her cue to get to Tom's apartment building before they make it there. "We gotta get there before them and you need to change!"

"In the car," he supplies when they step on the elevator.

"No! Definitely not enough space in the back of my cruiser. You'll change when we get there."

"Where's Kyle's costume?" he asks as they head outside to the parking structure, his breathing a little heavy with excitement and with their steps in sync.

"It's in my trunk! Come on, we have to beat them there." Kate picks up her speed a bit as they near the car. Swift in unlocking the doors she slips in the car with Castle sliding in next to her on the passenger side. This is the first time they've been alone since their conversation in the hospital. She wonders if he notices too.

Energy is transferring from him to her, her adrenaline flowing faster, blood pumping harder, and she can hear the bass of her heartbeat thumping in her ears. How is it that he gets her so wound up over these stupid ideas? In vivid detail she recalls all the times Castle had a dumb idea, but the one she focuses on was the one that led to an intense make-out session she still dreams about to this day. Oh, the thought of that causes a wave of desire to wash over her body, she wants him so much more than she has in weeks, and it's almost as if all that built up longing is hitting her at once and she's powerless to control it, to fight it.

Beckett bites her lip, tries to look anywhere else but she fails, catches herself roaming her eyes over his body anyway, traveling up the thickness of his thighs. Even through the width of his coat Kate can make out the broadness of his chest. She clenches her thighs, her need for him flowing heavier by the second. Her grip on the steering wheel grows tighter, her knuckles turning white, and leans in towards it, as if to physically prevent herself from reaching out to touch him.

"Beckett, are you all right?" Castle furrows his brow (that is so cute) and seems to examine how her legs are clenched.

"Yeah," she exhales, sounds a little too high-pitched for her liking, and nods her head. When she glances at him again from her peripheral it's like he knows exactly what's going on with her, like he knows exactly what he does to her. "What?" she asks, too nervous, on edge from trying to contain herself.

Castle sits all the way back in his seat, folds his hands on his lap while he stares at her with that stupid little smug smirk that she just wants to kiss off his face. "Nothing."

* * *

When they arrive at Tom's building Castle's the first out of the car. It gives her a second, just a second to gain some control. She sucks in a deep breath, holding it for a moment before closing her eyes, dropping her shoulders, and breathing out. It just feels so good to be back in sync, to have butterflies in her stomach instead of knots. But if she can't get some space between them she won't be able to control herself any longer.

"Pop the trunk for me, Beckett." She almost, almost calls back "anything for you," until she catches it on the tip of her tongue. What is going on with her? She feels as if she's been drinking, had one too many to be able to think straight.

She's drunk on him. On Castle.

Oh, God.

After she pops the trunk and exits the car, Kate texts Esposito telling him they arrived and should be ready for the next step in a few.

 _ETA: Ten Minutes_ , he responds.

Great. She's alone with Castle for ten minutes. With her control slipping at the pace it is this won't be good, this is so not good because-

Shit.

He's taking his clothes off.

She should look away, she really, really should look away, but _his arms_ ; he should show his arms some more. They're amazing. She remembers being wrapped up in them when they shared that kiss too long ago. It's crazy how he could make her feel wanted and safe at the same time. Oh, she'd give anything to be ready to be in those arms right now.

Don't even get her started on his hard, broad shoulders and she imagines holding onto them for dear life as she rides him into-

Focus, Kate. Damn it.

"See something you like, Detective?" Castle asks, brow raised with that stupid smirk on his face again. She knows she's blushing when she turns away, out of embarrassment or to let him take his pants off she doesn't know, but she can't bring herself to care. Kate doesn't know if she's going to make it the rest of the night without confessing all of her desires. With her body. And he knows; one glance in his eyes and she knows he knows just what is going on here and he's enjoying every second of it. The bastard.

"Espo said, umm," damn her voice is shaky, "that they'll be here in ten minutes. You should hurry."

"Plenty of time?" he asks, voice raising a pitch as he fiddles with his clothes.

Just a moment later he comes to stand in front of her, a small clear bag in hand. "I don't have a mirror, think you can help me with my make-up?" he asks while holding out the bag that contains Kyle's zombie mask and make-up.

Kate rolls her eyes but takes the bag from his warm fingers. Castle settles against the car, his stance rigid as Kate stands between his legs to get close to his face. She tries not to let it get to her, but he's staring at her with those big blue eyes and he loves her and God, she just wants him in every way-

She smears black lipstick across his lips, gets rid of the temptation to press her mouth against his.

Jerking his head back on instinct, Castle yelps, "Ew, Beckett. You got it on my teeth."

"Oh, sorry, Castle," she says as she watches him swipe at his teeth, little black chunks of lipstick sticking on the tips of his fingers. But Kate's a little relieved that some of the tension has dissipated from his outburst. Another second of his teasing and she would've ended up…doing things. Dirty things.

"Be gentle with me. I've never worn make up before."

Beckett scoffs, raises her brow at him in question after handing him a tissue.

"Okay," he confesses, snatches the tissue out of her palm. "I've never worn it to this extent."

"Mhmm."

"Maybe once, as a vampire. But I've never done zombie before."

As she's using up the make-up and goes to inspect her work, Kate shakes her head, steps out from between his legs. "You need more than just the mask if we're going to pass you off as Kyle." Beckett grabs her purse from the trunk of her car and when she stands with him again, he's looking at himself in the side view mirror, turning his head this way and that to inspect her work.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Your head is too big. You need more make up."

"More?" he scoffs, folds his arms across his chest for a moment before letting them fall.

"Don't worry, it looks good."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it. The boys are going to tease me about this. Nonstop."

"Well, serves you right," she says, smiling and tilting her head to the side just so. "From all the times you've teased them."

Castle huffs. "When have I teased them?"

"The diapers?"

Castle rolls his eyes, a habit she's sure he picked up from her, and folds his arms across his chest once again, indignant. "How could I not? They were outrun by someone double their age!"

"Payback's a bitch, huh?" When she's finished with the extra make-up and takes a step back to inspect her work again she stumbles, tripping over one of Castle's feet, but he catches her at her hips. His hands slide up to bracket her waist and his grip on her is so tight that she drops the bag of make-up, overwhelmed with a deep, searing need for him; and when she meets his eyes Kate finds the same desire reflected right back at her, as if he's not even trying to hide it anymore. The tension rises tenfold, intense as delicious energy travels back and forth between them.

The grip he has on her tightens, and he pulls her closer, knocks his pelvis into hers in a harsh kiss and she bites her lip, nervous and excited all at once. Her hands inch their way up his arms to wind around his neck, hands shaky as they meet skin. His eyes fly down to her lips and _lipstick be damned_ she leans in, but just as they're about to kiss her stupid phone starts ringing, cracking the silence with its cacophonous shrill.

Kate feels him deflate beneath her fingers, his lips still just a mere inch from her own.

Never breaking eye contact, she fumbles the phone from her pocket, unlocks it with trembling fingers. "It's Esposito." Castle just nods, takes a mournful step away, disappointment evident in his steps.

"Beckett." Annoyance oozes from her voice when she answers the phone.

"Arriving at Tom's house now. So far, no sign of Kyle."

"Good. We'll be ready." When she hangs up she finds Castle tilting his head back to place the contacts in his eyes; they make them bluer and brighter, beautiful like orbs of light despite their creepy intentions.

"Espo's coming down the street. You ready?"

"Yeah, I think so," he responds as he puts on the grey wig. "Is this on straight?"

"Tilt it to the left a little." When he thinks he's good to go he gives her a thumbs up, but keeps his eyes averted.

Whatever has been going on these last few weeks with him, she thinks it was because he stopped waiting. But staring at him now she realizes that they both just need to be reminded of what they're waiting for. He needs to remember how great they are together.

And if that means tearing this wall the rest of the way down, then so be it.


	2. Chapter 2

**One more after this. Thank you for your patience.**

* * *

"How does someone put something like that behind him?"

The words shock her into movement, her heart shoving her forward, ready to finally latch onto its missing piece.

Tonight's been all kinds of crazy. Zombies, stings, subtext, almost making out with Castle…

But something happened tonight that makes her want to take a bigger step forward. Uncertainty clouds her thoughts, but her chest burns brighter than any doubt, brighter than it has in a long time. Every part of her is overwhelmed at the emotions she's feeling. Tears begin to well up, and Kate's forced to take a deep breath, tries to steady her nerves before she does something stupid…like kiss him.

 _Why is that stupid again?_

"He's gonna need therapy."

"It helps," she finds herself saying. And by some good grace gets the courage to continue opening herself up to him, exposing herself.

"In a place where I can finally accept everything that happened that day."

She swallows, looks him right in the eyes because where else can she look? She wants to live in the warmth of those eyes and the joy in that smile. He's everything. He's her everything. And it's about time he knows it.

"Everything," she whispers, biting her lip and holding her breath. She waits for his next words, for a signal, a sign that he understands what she isn't saying.

His gaze never wavers from her own, intent on letting her see everything he feels for her. His desire illuminates his eyes, and she's dangerously close to acting on her own feelings. Her heart beats a thousand times a minute. She is so ready, _so ready_ to have him, so desperate to have him that she finds herself opening up even more.

"And that wall I was telling you about? I think it's coming-" He takes a modest step closer, makes her want to reach out to him, curl her hands around his pink cheeks and run them through his hair now that it's matted down from the wig. "—down."

Kate releases a measured breath, trying to maintain some semblance of control.

"Well I'd like to be there when it does."

Yes, Castle. Oh, yes.

"Yeah, I'd like you to be there too." She takes a daring step forward, her lips part prepared and eager for just a taste of him, just a taste to satisfy her hunger.

"Only, without the zombie make-up," Castle jokes, a slight smiling sporting his lips and it's just enough to ease the tension, to break their heated gaze.

Tilting her head to the side, she flicks her eyes up at him once more, a teasing smirk making an appearance. "I kinda think the zombie make-up suits you, Castle."

"Yeah, I make it work," he responds, head tilted down to watch his foot kick at nothing but air.

The laugh she gives is genuine, but it feels like so much more than that. It feels like the floodgates to her heart have been reopened, waves of want just gushing to the surface, ready to spill over the rim, and she's right on the brink of confession. Her throat opens up to let it all flow freely, to let everything she's been stuffing away finally see the light of day.

With mouth ajar and fiddling hands, Kate Beckett finally puts a voice to the thoughts swirling around in her head. Although, they're not quite what she was expecting.

"Do you wanna do something tonight?"

* * *

Bowling.

They're going bowling.

She's taking him _bowling_.

When he asked her what it was she had in mind, she had to stop herself from saying something like _rip each other's clothes off,_ and bowling was the next alternative.

Kate hasn't been bowling in years. Not since college at least. She's just as baffled as he is at her suggestion.

"Ye-yeah. Kate, I'd love to." Despite the last minute offer, Castle smiles and it's contagious, happy. She can't help mirroring his affection. It's been way too long since she's made him smile, and now that she's getting this kind of smile-full of warm affection, joy crinkled in his eyes, a chipper lilt to his voice-she wants to only make him smile from now on. "Just, can we stop at my place? Don't think going as a zombie is very wise."

* * *

It's quiet when they arrive at the loft. No sounds of music or footsteps, no one on the couch or in the kitchen.

"Where are Martha and Alexis?"

"My mother is out doing her thing I guess," Castle responds shrugging off his coat and draping it across the arm of the couch. "Alexis is probably fretting about where she's going to spend the next four years of her life. She's been doing so much research."

"She hasn't made a decision about college yet?" Kate asks, watching him as he rolls up his sleeves and walks towards his office. She sighs, shuts her eyes for a moment.

Those arms. _God_.

"Oh, she will. She's smart and I believe in her. She just needs to believe in herself."

Kate nods, follows right behind him into his office until she's forced to come to a sudden stop when he turns to face her.

"I'm sorry. I'm being a bad host," he says, his smile a permanent feature upon his face. "Can I get you anything?" _You_. "Need to use the bathroom?"

She shakes her head. "No, I'm fine."

"I'm gonna try to get this gunk off my face. Shouldn't take _too_ long I think," he jokes, flashing her another grin. Once he's out of eyesight, Kate flops down on the couch in his office, runs her fingers through her hair, frustrated with herself, with this whole situation. It's crazy because she could have sworn that just yesterday morning he was speaking as if this was his last case and now here he is, acting and talking as if nothing has changed between them, as if the past few weeks haven't happened at all. If Kate doesn't get some answers soon, she might just scream.

Taking off her jacket, Kate waits for Castle to finish in the bathroom.

Asking him out had come at a complete surprise for her, but all she could think in that moment was _keep him, don't let him get away._ They haven't spent nearly enough time outside of work together and the more she thinks about it, the better this spur of the moment idea seems to be. This can only help them find each other again, work their way back into their regular dynamic after the mess of the last few weeks.

After Jacinda and Hunt, Slaughter and sinning in silence, she's more than ready to move over the next hurdle in their relationship. Even if that means dipping her toe in the pool of her feelings that she's been steadily avoiding this year. It's long overdue anyway. She wants her partner back.

"Kate." The sound of her name jerks her back to reality. Before she can rise from the couch, Castle's standing in the doorway looking boyish and guilty, with half his face smudged by dried make-up. "I didn't think it would be this difficult to get it off."

"Make-up can be a bitch. But I figured you knew this?" She says, her voice raising at the last bit, teasing.

"Yeah, well I knew that, but...but," he stutters, glances at her with nervous eyes. Neither of them speak for a minute, caught up in what he isn't saying. The tension from their moment in the parking lot is still palpable, lingering in the air between them, putting them right back on that precipice of something great.

Kate bites her lip, bows her head. "Need some help?"

* * *

It's awkward. Kate thinks it's because Castle seems to know exactly what she's thinking at every moment now, and if so, he knows she's only holding on by a thread.

Giving in to her impulse would be so easy. So very easy to just lean in and take what she desires. A little bead of perspiration forms on the crown of her head. Castle went to get some of Alexis' make-up remover, and she's standing between his legs once more, only this time Kate's avoiding his eyes like the plague. She just needs to get the gunk off his face and then she can get some relief. But standing so close to him, touching him has her mind all in a daze, her senses overwhelmed with the dazzling sensations of him. His warmth, his smell, his _everything_.

Castle's eye level with her chest when he sits on the toilet seat, so when he lifts his head to meet her eyes, the tip of his nose grazes the side of her chest and she sucks in breath, eyes shooting down to meet his.

"Sorry," he says, the red in one visible cheek burning brighter by the second. "So, uh," he starts, clearing his throat for a moment before meeting her eyes once more. "Something you said at the hospital has been bugging me for a while."

Looking away and closing her eyes for a brief moment, Kate sighs, tries to get her breathing under control.

She knows where this is heading.

"Really?" Her voice falters anyway, too stark in the quiet room for him not to have heard.

"Or rather something you didn't say."

"You have a question about something I didn't say?"

"When I–" He swallows, twines his fingers together to have something to do with his hands. "-said people remember life altering events? You didn't deny it."

Kate can hear what he isn't saying. Loud and clear. And it's this moment where it's all put into perspective, she sees everything she hasn't these past couple of weeks. Why he's been acting out, pulling away, and seeing other people. He knows. _Knows_.

It feels as if the ground she's standing on is beginning to shake.

"Why?" he asks.

"I can't speak for everyone, Castle," Kate supplies after a few silent moments, hand still gentle as she swipes the make-up off his face. Furrowing her brow, Kate bites her lip, meets his eyes again. "For me at least, um…" It feels as if the temperature just skyrocketed. The little bead of sweat on the crown of her head grows, drips down the back of her neck and coats it in a thin sheet of liquid. Wearing a turtleneck was a really stupid idea. "Yeah, I uh, agree."

"You agree?" As Castle sits up straighter he places both palms on his knees, intrigued by her statement. Titling his head to the side, she notices his entire body shifts slightly to the left.

"Yes. When something tragic happens, people remember."

"And is there something making you," he clears his throat, " _them_ feel unsafe?"

The floor starts to crack right under her feet.

Kate sighs and tosses the wet wipe she's using to the side and takes a deep breath.

"Castle." She looks down, her hair curtaining her face and her voice timid, the murmur of his name drawn out, _Casssssle_.

"I remember," she continues. "I remember what you said to me when I was shot."

A moment passes while she waits for a reaction to her words, but none come. "But I'm guessing you already knew that."

Castle rolls his lips in, goes to stand but she stops him with a shake of her head.

"Yeah," he breathes. "I know."

The ground cracks open even wider and she's standing on the edge now, can see right down into the dark rabbit hole.

"And I don't know how you knew or how you figured it out, but I hope you can forgive me for lying. That-" she swallows, "you know it doesn't mean I don't…," she watches him suck in a silent breath, waiting, always waiting, for her to continue. "Feel the same."

"You do?"

"This is why you've been different, right?" Okay. She's bolder now that she's said it. Now that she's put her heart out on her sleeve, confessed her true feelings, she can talk. Okay. She can work with this. "Because you're angry with me for lying?"

Castle nods. "I thought you only lied because you-."

"- didn't feel the same," she continues, understanding clearing the fog from her head.

Kate scoffs and shakes her head, takes an infinitesimal step nearer. Tucking her hair back behind her ear, she fixes him with earnest eyes, and whispers, "How could you think that?"

Kate plucks a new wet wipe out of the container and places two gentle fingers on his chin to begin swabbing at the black lipstick staining his mouth.

There was a hole beneath her on the ground, directly under her toes, but now it's slowly sealing. And she's above it, above the danger, above the fear, above the unknown.

"After everything we've been through together to get here, how could you think something so stupid?"

"I'm sorry," he chokes out.

"Don't be. You have every right to be angry with me, Castle."

"If I had known how you felt...I know we talked on the swings but I-I just wasn't sure. And when I got it in my head that you didn't feel the same, I saw everything that had happened since then in a different way."

 _Like she was placating him._

Just," she sighs, sets the dirty wipe on the sink. "It's my fault. I haven't been clear in my feelings, I know." Kate bows her head for a moment before lifting her back to him. "And I'm sorry for that. But, you have to know that everything I've done since the shooting, including the lie, has been to get better. I wanted to be better, both physically and mentally, for you. Because you are _it_ for me. This," she gestures between the two of them with her finger before carding them through his hair. "Is end game for me."

"Really?" he mouths, unable to form words, but his hand finds her thigh and tugs her a little bit closer so their faces are mere inches apart.

Kate nods, her hand in his hair coming over to cup his cheek, the other finds solace on the back of his neck. "It always has been."

The hand on her thigh is bleeding warmth into her skin and it spreads like a wildfire throughout her body, igniting her. It sucks up all the oxygen between them so all they can breathe in is each other.

Kate isn't sure who moves first, but next thing she knows, his lips are on hers. Feather light and delicate, it still has her body erupting in goosebumps.

She's kissing Richard Castle.

Her best friend, her partner. And it's _so good_. He tastes like warm baths and lazy Sundays, uncontrollable laughter and hot coffee. He feels like _finally_.

But then he deepens the kiss letting the tip of his tongue graze the roof of her mouth and it sends shockwaves echoing through her nerves. Her grip in his hair tightens and Kate finds herself wanting to get closer, for their bodies to dance together.

Castle's hands climb up her body, his fingers burrow under her shirt, and slide up her skin. Kate can feel a weakness ascending her legs, settling in her knees, and she sinks down into his lap, grinds herself against him as she opens her mouth even further. Drinking him.

She hears herself moan, but it gets lost in translation when she gasps at the hardness she feels beneath her. Castle groans as a result of her movements, both hands coming to rest on her thighs once more, as if he's about to lift her.

"Castle," she whispers in between breaths, but he gives her no time for air, just presses his mouth back to hers with fervor.

The next thing she registers is being in the air, the strength of Castle's muscles carrying her over to his sink and setting her down. Legs wrapped around his waist she immediately makes haste of unbuttoning his shirt. Castle leaves her mouth to begin working at her neck, growls in frustration when he can't get to it because of her sweater. Kate doesn't know whether to laugh or cry. All she knows is that she wants those lips on her body, everywhere.

"Take it off," she pants. "Just take it off."

When his fingers start to lift her shirt her chest begins to rise and fall faster, the thumping of her heart increases tenfold. He takes his time with it too, revealing her skin inch by inch until he reaches her breasts.

Kate watches his eyes darken and it makes her curl her toes in anticipation because she knows he's about to pounce. It's in the way his tongue peeks out his lips, the way his fingers caress her skin, and he looks up for permission.

She nods, lifts her arms and arches her back so he can take her shirt off all the-

"Hahahahaha!" Someone yells and then there's a loud blasting sound coming from the side of the shower and all Kate registers is the sight of Alexis jumping into the room.

Both Kate and Castle yell in surprise, but Alexis screams when she realizes what she's interrupted. Kate rushes to pull down her shirt and to jump off the counter, but Castle is too stunned to take a step back, even when his daughter and her blazing hair make their exit.

"Castle," she grunts and shoves on his arm, knocks him out of his stupor.

"Umm, I- I uh," he clears his throat before he meets her eyes and she knows what he's thinking before he speaks again. The true implication of what they were about to do, the lines they were about to cross. Oh. She wants it. She still wants it.

"Should go talk to your daughter."

"Yeah, yeah I should." He wraps a secure arm around her middle, tugs their bodies even closer. "But what about-"

"I'll be here. Fine." And she flashes him a nervous smile, hoping that he'll believe her.

"One second," he promises before he's leaning in to kiss her cheek (she blushes, admittedly) and heading out the door.


End file.
